The Opportunistic Infections Research Branch Program, Division of AIDS, National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), NIH is awarding this contract to coordinate the directed acquisition and evaluation of selected novel synthetic and pure natural product compounds as potential tuberculosis antimicrobiols. As part of an overall initiative to support Tuberculosis Drug Screening, the Request for Proposal (RFP) contained two parts, with separate work statements for each part. This contract is anticipated to accomplish the goals of Part A of the RFP wherein the contractor will acquire compounds for in vitro screening against M. tuberculosis by the contractor in Part B, will maintain a computerized Inventory of compounds, and will coordinate the distribution of compounds for evaluation to testing sites. Part B, as a separate contract, will evaluate and screen compounds for antimicrobial activity against M. tuberculosis, evaluate the potential of selected compounds to inhibit the replication of intracellular M. tuberculosis, and report results to the Part A contractor. Specifically, Southern Research Institute will; (1) establish liaisons and acquire approximately 6,000 compounds per year for screening against M. tuberculosis, (2) maintain computerized inventory and chemical database management systems. (3) receive, store, and ship compounds, (4) maintain confidentiality and coordinate correspondence with suppliers and testing laboratories, and (5) report compound activities to the Project Officer.